


Private Practice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a surprising offer of help that he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's July 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : cunnilingus
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my awesome beta-reader, Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Private Practice

~

“All she keeps saying’s that I need to learn how to treat a woman properly,” Harry muttered into his ale. “And not to come back until I do.”

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, who cringed and stood up. “Right, well, I think that’s my cue. I’ll just, um, go play some air-Quidditch with the guys, yeah?” Grabbing his mug, he ambled off towards the bar where Neville and Dean had squared off against Seamus and Colin. 

Once he was out of earshot, Hermione reached for her wand to put up a Muffling Shield, but Harry grabbed her hand, distracting her. “What am I going to do?” he wailed.

Hermione sighed and leaned in. “All right, I did ask how things were going so I suppose I deserve this. Tell me what she said. _Exactly_ what she said.” 

Harry blushed. “Right. Well, we were...you know.” He made a crude gesture, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. He blundered on. “Anyway, I thought everything was, well, fine, until, when we were done, she rolled over and said I needed to, um, study for next time because she hadn’t...um.” 

“I see. So she wants you to...study ways to give her pleasure?” Hermione pursed her lips. “What did you try to do with her, Harry?” 

His face bright red, Harry was doing everything to avoid looking at her. “She kept hinting that she wanted me to, um, lick down there--” 

Hermione bit her lip. “Mmhm.”

“So I tried, but I don’t think she, er, liked it.” Harry tipped the rest of his ale down his throat. “I suck at being a boyfriend.” 

“Not well enough, apparently,” Hermione murmured.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Hermione!” 

“Sorry.” She cleared her throat. “So basically, you need a bit more, er, practice giving cunnilingus.” 

“Giving what?” 

Hermione blushed. “ _Licking_ down there.” 

“I guess.” Harry sighed, peering into his empty goblet. “But how? I don’t wanna continue _practicing_ on her until I get it right! This is so hard. Sometimes I wonder if Ginny ’n I’re really meant to be.” 

“I have often wondered that myself,” Hermione said softly.

Harry blinked at her, puzzled. 

She sighed. “Never mind. As for the other, I can find you a book--” Hermione paused as Harry glared at her. “Maybe not.” 

He shook his head. “I’ll figure it out. Just...don’t say anything to Ron, all right?” 

“I think I can manage that,” Hermione agreed, seeming relieved. “That’s a conversation I hope to never have with him, actually. Frank details about his sister’s sex life is not high on the list of things we like to talk about.” 

“Yeah.” Harry hiccupped. “Y’know? I may’ve had a bit too much t’drink.” 

She patted his arm. “You think?” Shaking her head, Hermione stood up. “Seriously, Harry, all couples go through rough times. I don’t think you need to do anything but continue trying. Believe me, Ginny appreciates the effort.” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, maybe.” 

She smiled. “Trust me on that. Now stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

While she was gone, Harry examined the bottom of his empty goblet, thinking. _Maybe I_ should _let Hermione find me some books--_

“Problems in paradise, Potter?”

His head snapping up, Harry peered into the shadows surrounding the shrouded figure who was sitting in the next booth. “Who’s there?” 

The person leaned forward, revealing their face. “It’s just me, Potter.” Pansy Parkinson smirked as he gaped at her. “I overheard your conversation with Granger, and it occurs to me that I may have a solution for your problem.” 

“You heard that?” Harry groaned, wanting to bury his face in his hands. _Well fuck._

“Relax, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Pansy raised an eyebrow when he frowned at her. “Not because of any altruism, either. No, I’m not going to spill to the papers or anyone else simply because we can help each other.” 

After Harry managed to close his mouth, he said, “How th’ hell can _we_ help ’ch other?” 

After she took a sip of her drink, she chuckled, her voice husky. “I’d have thought it would be clear even to you, Potter. You need some instruction regarding certain...aspects of female anatomy, and I’m horny.” 

For a moment Harry thought he was hearing things. “You want to shag me?” 

“Why not?” Pansy stood up, and when Harry saw what she was wearing, his mouth fell open again. She smirked. “Like what you see? I certainly haven’t had any complaints.”

Swallowing hard, Harry looked her up and down, noting the short skirt and the tight, low-cut shirt that left little to the imagination. She was definitely dressed to pull. “I can’t just leave my friends--”

“Do you really want to explain to them that you’re leaving with me so I can teach you about sex?” She glanced over towards where Ron was still playing air-Quidditch. Harry saw that Hermione was standing behind him, cheering him on. 

“They’ll worry.”

“Then leave them a note.” She moved past him, pausing to lean in and whisper, “The offer’s not open-ended, you know, Potter. If you’re not _coming_ , I’ll find someone who...will.”

Ginny was always complaining that he wasn’t spontaneous enough. Harry was sure that this wasn’t what she’d had in mind, but if it could help him get a bit more experience, she probably wouldn’t complain. As long as she never found out how he’d obtained it. “I will if you swear an Unbreakable Vow.”

Pansy inclined her head. “Why, Potter, don’t you trust me?” She laughed before he could answer. “You’re learning. Fine.” Looking around, she finally pointed. “Let’s have Lovegood witness it.” 

Luna was only too happy to administer the vow, making sure to add in a clause about Pansy not hurting or hexing Harry, not that he thought he was in any danger of that. It had been three years since the war, and she was even in the Auror training programme.

Hermione and Ron were still distracted, so Harry left a note for them with Luna, who promised to deliver it, then turned to face Pansy, who was tapping her foot impatiently. “Lead on.”

“Excellent, I like to lead,” she murmured, stepping close, and a moment after she had grasped his arm, he was standing in a well-appointed living room. 

Harry stumbled and she caught him. “Thanks,” he said, trying to look around.

“Come on. And be quiet, my roommate’s a light sleeper.”

“Roommate?” Harry queried as she dragged him down a hallway. 

Pansy gestured towards a closed door. “There. We both sleep behind Silencing Charms but I don’t like to take chances.” 

“So you’re not involved with him or her--?” 

Pansy pulled Harry into a bedroom and shut the door, putting up fairly strong Privacy Charms. The room was sparsely decorated, and on the side table there was a carafe, two glasses and what looked like a phial of something. “Involved with my roommate?” She smirked. “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t, I just don’t like the idea of some jealous lover bursting in.” Harry eyed the side table pointedly.

Pansy began shucking her clothes. “We’re not involved, although we do seem to have similar taste in men. And before you ask, yes, I was planning on having company tonight. Aren’t you lucky it was you?” 

Harry nodded, distracted by her half nakedness. She was down to lacy bra and knickers, and as he watched, she sat on the bed and undid her bra before reclining. “Well?” 

Hurriedly undoing his trousers, Harry approached the bed, still clad in his vest and pants. 

She sat up on her elbows, eyeing him critically. “I don’t care if you’re naked, but I think you’ll be more comfortable if you are.” 

“You still have knickers.” 

She smirked. “Perhaps _you_ could deal with them?” 

Taking the unsubtle hint, Harry ditched his shirt and pants before crawling up onto the bed beside her. Hands shaking, he nevertheless managed to slip her barely-there knickers off, tossing them over the side of the bed.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” In a sudden move, she straddled his waist, her bottom resting against his erection. “Now, shall we commence the lesson?” 

Harry’s hands automatically came up to clasp her thighs. “Er--”

“Wine?” she asked, reaching for the carafe and pouring herself a goblet. 

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” Tossing the wine back, she shivered for a moment before setting the goblet down. “Now, let’s get to it,” she murmured, moving up onto her knees. 

Licking his lips, Harry slid down the bed until he was directly beneath her cunt. “What do I--?” 

“Start from the outside and work your way in,” she said. “Use your fingers and don’t be afraid to touch...” 

Harry spread her labia with his fingers, teasing the folds. 

“Yes, like that.” Her hips were shaking, and Harry, following his instincts, leaned up and ran the tip of his tongue along the skin. 

“Can’t do this like this--” she gasped after a few moments, and before Harry could react she was rolling onto her back, her legs spread. Smirking over at him, she raised an eyebrow. “That’s better. Now, what are you waiting for?” 

Scrambling, Harry hastened to comply, settling between her spread legs and resuming his activities. Running his tongue over the folds, he began to flick it gently back and forth over her clit. 

“You...show...promise...” she moaned, her fingers clenching his shoulders. “Just...slow down.” 

Harry did, making sure to taste as much as he could. 

“Fingers--” Pansy gasped. “Slip them inside.” 

“Mmm,” Harry agreed, tonguing her clit as he slid first one, then two fingers inside her cunt. He was aching, his cock throbbing insistently, but he wasn’t sure she would let him shag her that way. 

“Fuck, yes.” She began to shudder, her nails digging into Harry’s shoulders as she writhed beneath his tongue. He just kept swirling, pausing occasionally to suck her clit, which seemed to make her shake more. 

After a few more long moments of intermittent shuddering and moaning, Pansy reached down and pulled Harry up. “Enough,” she whispered. “Fuck me.” 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He shifted until his cock was poised to enter her. But of course, that was too easy.

“Not there,” she snapped, reaching for the phial he’d spotted earlier on the bedside table. “We’re going to do something different.”

“We are?” 

Pansy nodded, and as Harry gaped at her again, she arched, raising a leg and propping it up on his shoulder. Shifting, she reached behind herself until her own finger was circling her arsehole. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips as she fingered herself. 

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m a pureblood virgin witch, Potter. And I have to prove I’m a virgin when I get married, so you get to fuck me in the arse.” She winked. “Don’t worry, you’ll like this.” 

Harry groaned. 

“I guess that answers whether Ginevra let you do this.” Turning over, she got up onto her knees. “Put this on your fingers and help stretch me,” she said, handing him the phial. “Why should I do all the work?” 

Harry did, then slipped a finger into her arse, moving it around until it seemed looser. Once he’d managed to get two fingers in, she wriggled her arse. 

“I’m ready, just do it.” 

Harry eyed her doubtfully. “I don’t think--”

“That’s obvious,” she snapped, turning her head to glare at him. “Which is why I’ll think for both of us. Now get over here and fuck me in the arse!” 

Gnawing his bottom lip, Harry lined himself up and pushed. Shockingly, he slid in easily and Pansy, after an initial grunt, seemed to relish it. 

He moved gently at first, concerned about hurting her, but the way she was pressing backwards made it obvious that she was enjoying herself, and soon Harry was thrusting deep, panting with effort. This was tighter than anything he’d ever experienced before, and her muscles seemed to ripple around him. “Fuck.” 

“Yes,” she agreed, her fingers busy in front. 

Between her rhythmic pushing back to meet him and her tight muscles, Harry was lost and he came, groaning as he emptied himself into Pansy. 

She shuddered through what, by Harry’s count, was her fourth orgasm before she collapsed onto the pillows. Harry rolled off her, panting to catch his breath. 

“Well, that was a success,” Pansy managed after a moment. Her voice sounded off but Harry chalked it up to the sex. 

“Mmm,” he murmured. “That was brilliant.” 

The bed shifted and Harry heard Pansy pouring another glass of wine. By the time he opened his eyes, she was sitting up, her back against the headboard. 

“Um, are you okay?” he asked. “I got a bit rough there by the end.” 

“I’m fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m no g--fainting flower.” 

“No, I guess you’re not.” Harry cleared his throat. “So I should, um, go.” 

“Mmhm.” She closed her eyes. “You can use my Floo.” 

“Thanks.” Silently gathering his clothes, Harry got dressed before standing awkwardly before the bed. Pansy, still naked, was sprawled there. “So, um, can I call you again?” 

Pansy cracked one eye open. “Sure, although you should know, you’re probably gay, Potter.” 

“What?” Harry shook his head, beyond surprise at that point. “Why do you say that?” 

She smirked. “You really know your way around an arse.”

“That’s not--” 

Pansy held up a hand. “Not that you did bad in the other, mind you.” She shrugged. “I just think you should explore all your options. Something to consider.” 

“Thanks, I think.” Harry walked towards the fireplace and, after casting one last look at Pansy, took a pinch of powder and left in a whoosh of green flame.

~

When Potter was gone, the figure lounging on the bed sprang up and, after grabbing a dressing gown, hurried towards the door, slipped into the hallway, and walked towards the other bedroom. 

“Come in,” said the occupant when the knock came. 

Pansy looked up from her book as Draco walked in. “Looks like you had fun.” 

Draco smirked. “You have no idea. So, may I have more of your hair? Something tells me I’ll need it.” 

“Of course, darling.” Pansy chuckled. “What’s mine is yours.” 

~


End file.
